1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric light strings.
2. Description of Related Art
Light strings are widely used for decorative purposes, especially for holiday lighting. Light strings refer to lights connected electrically in a series. Generally, a light string includes more than 10 lights, and is powered by mains electricity, such as 110V AC mains electricity. Thus, a voltage supplied on each light is 1.5V to 12V. When the light string is powered on, a surge current may be generated and may burn out the light bulb mounted in a lamp base. In the conventional light strings, when the filament of the light bulb fails and the bulb remains in the string, or when the bulb is removed from its socket for replacement, the closed path for the flow of electrical current is interrupted and the remainder of the lamps in the string will no longer be illuminated.